


Kjære

by StrangeThingsDidHappenHere



Category: Linnèa Myhre - Fandom, sondre lerche - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, i thought of this while watching max manus, the war - Freeform, yes theres love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeThingsDidHappenHere/pseuds/StrangeThingsDidHappenHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 1940. Norway have fallen after two months of fighting. Sabotage groups are being created. Sondre is married to the love of his life, Linnèa and a child. He's also in one of these groups, after one of his friends talked him into it. It's a major risk and if anyone gets caught their lives are over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's still unbelievable how we gave up a few days ago, I mean after two fucking months, we just give up." I said as I light a cigarette. I'm at the cafe I usually go to with my friends, I'm not with them today though, most of them are busy packing and getting ready to move to Sweden. I should be doing that, but I'm sitting here, doing nothing but drinking and smoking. It's a great place though, gotta give it that, you can look out the window and see what people are doing with their lives. "unbelievable that we gave up? To be honest the most unbelievable thing is that people have already signed up as snitches. It hasn't even been a week since we gave up" the waitress said as she poured me another drink. I'm not alcoholic and it's the war so I have no plans of stopping anytime soon since we got dragged into this damn war. A chuckle escaped my lips as I thought of all of them who signed up. Why would anyone sign up for that in the first place? Is it for the money? Privileges? I wish I knew but I know that the only way to be certain is to _become_ one of them. Which won't happen, I would rather die horribly than sign up for something like that. They have to know that what they do send people to their death when they tell. I wonder how they sleep at night. Sooner or later someone will punish them for this.

I should probably get myself home before my darling gets too worried about me. I quickly grab my coat and exit the cafe and start walking home. After ten minutes I stop and turn to look at the building in the distance. I wonder what the germans will force this place to do, maybe they'll force them to give up the cafe for them or maybe they'll let them keep their business. Hopefully they'll let them keep it. I really don't have the time to look for a new cozy place to sit as I wait for the hours to go. I continue walking home and stopping every now and then to examine the different stores and wonder what their fate will be.

When I finally arrive home, it's 22:21. "You're late" I hear the beautiful voice of my gorgeous wife, Linnèa from the living room. "I know, I'm sorry" I say and smile when I see her, sitting in the corner of our couch, as always. "Why are you apologizing to me?" Linnèa said. She didn't look angry, but I could see she was trying to look angry, probably because our 3 year old daughter, Annabelle, told her to. "You should apologize to Annabelle, not me." she added. She's right, I should apologize to Annabelle for not being around lately. I haven't talked to her since the day we fell. "You must be hungry, I'll make you something" Linnèa said. I quickly answered that I had already eaten and went to my Annabelle's room. I stood there, in the door and looked in. She looked so peaceful, so unaware of whats going on. I felt awful for not packing to run away to Sweden. I didn't feel like it was the right decision for me, but I know it's the right one for her. I don't want her to grow up having nazis for teachers. Maybe I should send them to Sweden. I sighed and closed the door. "Have you thought about maybe going to Sweden till all this is over?" Linnèa asked me when I came back to the living room. I looked at her seriously as I answered her question "I have, but I'm not going. Maybe you and Annabelle should go". She rose up from her seat and looked at me with her ocean blue beautiful eyes. They were filled with concern. "What about you? Where are you going to go?" she asked. I told her that I was joining a sabotage group. A good friend of mine had offered me a spot in his group earlier today.

_"So are you going to go to Sweden or stay here and fight?" Jon had asked me. "Fight?" I asked and laughed "How the fuck am I supposed to fight? Those jerks would kill me in a second" He took a sip of his drink "Fight in sabotage groups. You know? Destroy German things, create our own propaganda, make papers or do our own radio" It's so tempting, but what about my family? What if I get caught, what will happen to them? "Sondre, Come on. Send them to Sweden, and besides you're gonna be with childhood friends. No one would sell each other out if they got caught. I promise you." "I'll think about it and give you the answer tomorrow"_

"Are you crazy?" Linnèa yelled angrily "It's for the country" I try. "Screw the country, you're not going to get killed! _Think_ about Annabelle! Do you honestly want her to grow up with no father?" I could hear on her voice that she was scared and angry. Her arms were crossed. "If you think for a minute that I'm leaving with my daughter _without_ you, you're dead wrong." I sighed "Linnèa, it's for your own safety. I can't risk them taking you". She rolled her eyes and said "Did I fucking stutter? We're either all leaving together or we're all going to stay." This is such a bad idea, Jesus Christ. I know that I can't make her change her mind. I've had enough arguments with her, some serious, some not, to know that when she says something, she stands with it.

_"Lyla? Why should we name our daughter after your mother Sondre?" She asked while giving me a weird look. "The name is very pretty, and Lyla Lerche has a nice ring to it!" I said "Annabelle Lerche has a **much nicer** ring to it to be honest" We could name her both names, but she refuses to. "You see, the biggest bitch in town when I was growing up had two names, and my daughter is not going to be a bitch!" she said laughing and threw one of the couch pillows at me. "Besides, I'm the one who's going to deliver her, so I'm going to pick the name". _


	2. Chapter 2

“Linnèa, my sweet sweet Linnèa, _please_. Just this time. Take Annabelle and leave the country. Trust me it's for the best,” I say, calmly. I have to at least try to make her change her mind; it's insane how she wishes to stay. It's going to, slowly but surely, become a living hell here. I don't want her to experience it; I don't want our only child to grow up in an environment like this, and I don't want them to be scared of what they can and can't say in public because of filthy traitors who signed up as snitches.

 

“No. The only way I'd leave this country is if you came with us,” she says and cups my hands in hers. I look deep into her worry-filled blue eyes. Worry about the future, about Annabelle's safety, about her family's safety, about her own safety… and maybe even mine. I look away. I can't think too much about what she feels. I sigh deeply and look up, and her eyes meet mine.

 

“You know that I can't, Linnie,” I say. “And you know that you and Annabelle are the most valuable and precious beings that I have the honor of loving, and I won't be able to live with myself if I let you live here when corruption is heading our way.” I slowly remove my hands from hers; as I do, she grabs one of them, my left.

 

“What about me?” she says. “What am I supposed to do in Sweden when I know all I'll be doing is worry about you, your health and safety?” Her gorgeous ocean blue eyes are invaded by tears that are planning to escape them and running down her gorgeous pale skin. “Especially since… oh, you probably don't even care. I mean you're willing to sacrifice your fucking life over a some fucking risky newspaper bullshit!” As she says that sentence, the tears that are in her eyes manage to escape, and her voice is no longer calm. It’s angry, as if she’s hinting I’m stupid for risking my life when something good’s heading my way. Could it be? Could she possibly be expecting my, our second child?

 

“What do you mean I don't care?” I ask. I'm itching to know… what is this thing that I don't care about?

 

“Just forget I said that. Give me a good enough reason for you to do this stupid attempt at acting heroic. And ‘it's for the country’ is not a good reason to put your life at risk. If you want to risk your damn life so badly… why don't you just fucking sign up for _the damn army_?” she says angrily.

 

There’s a long pause as I think of a reason that she won’t be able to dismiss. The silence is killing me, and I don't know, but it might be killing her. I hate it when I argue with her. I know how most men would react if their wife was doing the same thing mine is. They’d probably hit her, but I can't see how anything good can come out of that and I could never make myself raise a hand in a way meant to hurt her. I love and respect her too much. She eventually breaks the silence by standing up and walking towards the door to our bedroom.

 

“I'm going to bed before you tell me that awful reason of yours, but if you absolutely must know, even if I know this would never change your mind… I'm pregnant.” My heart stops for a second. I raise my head and look in her direction, then smile and have to look down. A small laugh escapes my lips as I manage to look back at her.

 

“Are you? When will we be seeing our first son or second daughter?” I ask. I stand from the chair that I sit in and walk towards her, going down on my knees as I reach her, and placing my hand on her stomach.

 

“December,” she says as she places her hand on my head. I gently placed my ear on her stomach, trying to hear anything in there, movement maybe. She laughs softly and tells me that its too early for any signs of life. I know, but it's kind of comfortable to do this.

 

“It's insane, isn't it?” she says after a moment. I ask her what she means by that and she laughs her gorgeous laughter again, barely audible. “How we're bringing a child to this mess of a world?” she replies, and looks down at the floor. “And it's so insane how we're going to raise two children in this mess. I mean… for God's sake, this war has just started. We don't know how long it'll last. It might last forever for all we know, or worse… maybe the Germans will… win.” I can hear the fear in her voice as she speaks. I get to my feet, and cup her face in my hands.

 

“There's no way they'll win,” I tell her. I place a fallen strand of hair behind her ear, and admire the beautiful art that is her face for a small minute. I lean in and our lips meet in sync, just as they've done so many times before. God, how I wish this moment will last forever. She eventually breaks the kiss and looks at me and smiles. Her smile can honestly light up the entire world. I smile back at her.

 

“I'm gonna go to bed. Please… think the sabotage thing over again,” she says as she opens the door and passes through. She stops after a couple of steps and turns her head. “Remember that I love you, and that even if you don't believe it, you're an amazing husband and father. I honestly can't think of anyone else who could be as good of a father towards Annabelle and our unborn child like you. Please don't shorten your life for the sake of this country.” I stand there and just look at her, biting my bottom lip. I hear her close the door, leaving me standing with the question playing in my brain that won’t let me sleep tonight.

 

_Is it the right choice?_


	3. Chapter 3

I had just poured myself the probably 17th cup of coffee with whisky, I lost count at somepoint throughout the night because I'm not so sure if my decision is the wisest choice, when I heard footsteps into the living room. I knew they weren't Linnèa's, her footsteps are gentle, but not as gentle as the ones I heard. «Daddy?» I heard the sweet little voice of Annabelle, my 4 year old daughter. When I turned around to face her, I smiled. She was standing in the door to the kitchen, where I was sitting looking at me with her carefree loving eyes. She looked so much like her mother. She ran into the kitchen and climbed up to sit on the chair next to the one I was sitting on. When she after several failed attempts, and rejection of my help, managed to sit on it she gave me a hug. It was like one of those hugs that made you feel like this moment would last forever. «Where have you been? I've missed you!! Can you take me to the park today? Pretty _please_ » she quickly said. She looked at me with her blue hopeful eyes. It was like I could already imagine her in the future abusing this «power». The thought made me smirk a little. «You know the park close to the water with the duckies?» she said as she tilted her head a little. I loved it when she described the things she enjoyed. She always described them with such an admirable enthusiasm. When do we as humans really lose that enthusiasm that children have for life? Is it when we're teens or is it when we reach adulthood, and realize that there's no way in hell any of the goals our past self had made for us, were doable, without _even_ _**trying**_ to check if our theory is correct? «No honey, I have things that I have to do and those things take so much time. I'm sorry» I said. I saw in her eyes how it crushed her. I felt awful, but I had to do it. I have to tell Chris that I'll do it. A whole bunch of people are gonna do it appearntly. He mentioned that one of the Ylvisåker brothers were up for it and a couple of other people who all were at one point or another my friend during my childhood. «Annabelle could you please go do your bed? It's a mess!» Linnèa said and made me acknowledge that she had woke up and entered the kitchen. Our kitchen wasn't very large, but it wasn't very small either. It was the perfect size and made of the finest wood. It was pretty expensive, but she wanted it. I slowly remembered last night's argument and the unborn child I was informed of. I could feel that she aslo did. «Did you get any sleep?» she said and broke the silence that had occoured between us. I shook my head and looked down for a minute. I had to tell her that I was going to do it. Whether she liked it or not. «Linnèa...» I started. I didn't know how I was going to tell her that I was going to do it when she got so upset when I told her that I was asked to join. «You're doing it aren't you?» she said in a tone that I couldn't quite put my finger around it. It was like she was saying that she couldn't understand how I would do something like that and I give up and what the fuck didn't you pay attention to anything that I said last night? All at the same time. «I'm sorry, but you and I both know that I have to do this.» The silence was back, but this time you could feel the anger from a mile away. I told her that I had to go to meet up with Chris and headed calmly but quickly towards the door. My shoes were exactly where I had left them, four steps from the door and my jacket had somehow fallen from where I had hung it yesterday when I arrived home. When I opened the door, I turned my face and smiled at her, like I usually do when I leave the house. I didn't expect her to stand in the door sepearating the living room and the hallway, but she was there, just like she always is. «You know that wars are meant for soldiers and for people like you and me. Right?» she said. «Not all wars are made for soldiers to fight though my love» I said as I walked out the door.

When I took a look at my watch I realized how late I was. I promised Chris to meet him at 12 o'clock in his dead parents' house. They had died a few years ago. His father died 5 months ago actually. I guess Chris thought that it was a safe spot. I doubt that any place is a safe spot, maybe the nazis already had managed to install something that could tell them if we were doing anything illegal. As I walked down the streets towards his childhood house, I realized how many stores that had turned Nazi positive. I also noticed that the nice small shop around the corner of my street, that Annabelle loved so much, had been broken into. It was destroyed. Shelfs were knocked over, there was some dark liquid that smelled under some of the knocked over shelves. I tried to ignore what it was but it was so impossible since everyone knew who the Nazi's hated the most, and I knew what religion the very nice man who owned the store and his family identified with. I wish he hadn't rejected everyone who had offered to help him and his family escape to Sweden. Best to not think too much about it. I countinued to walk. The more I walked the more sure I became of my decision. He was murdered in cold blood over _nothing._ I don't understand how they can hate people based on a religion. Who gives a fuck about what someone decide to believe in? I have to do this, for them at least I guess.

When I arrived, I was welcomed by Chris. It looked as if he had been waiting a long time for me. He probably had since I'm late. «Finally» he laughed and lead me into the living room where a bunch of familiar faces from childhood welcomed me. Some I had managed to keep in touch with, while others I hadn't seen since we all were 12. We've all changed. «I heard you ended up with that girl, you know who I'm talking about, the writer» Daniel said. He was one of those who I had lost contact with. I had to bite my tounge to stop myself from giving him a rude reply. It was a known fact that Daniel and I had never been the best of friends. I think it's because his brother dated one of my sisters back in the days and their relationship had ended on a very bad note, so we just stopped being friends. «yeah, Linnèa. We actually have a child and she's expecting.» I said with confidence. No way in hell he's gonna ruin my day with his cocky attitude. He was taller than me. Brown eyes and blonde hair. It looked like he was making an attempt at growing facial hair. He was so very unattractive. «Sondre can I talk to you in private?» Chris said and dragged me to a bedroom. «Woah Chris. Usually I get dinner before going to bed» I said jokingly. He told me to shut up as he punched my arm. He turned on the lights and I saw that the room was filled with equipment. «My dad was a journalist remember?» he said when he saw my reaction to it. Amazing was the only thing I managed to say before he asked me the million dollars question. «Are you going to do it?».

 

«Well Chris. Yes. I am».

 

I hope this isn't as much of a bad idea as it sounds, but only time will tell.

 


End file.
